


Flexible

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey can appreciate the different sides of Ed.  However, he'd appreciate being allowed to do things his way more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible

"I don't see why you need me to wear clothes in bed. Obviously I'm going to rip them off when I'm busy screwing your nerdy ass," Harvey scoffed, reluctantly sitting there in an undershirt and boxers. He scratched his beard, much to the dismay of Ed, "Is this about my body hair?"

"Not completely. I merely think you need to keep your cells to yourself. I'm worried of waking up in some sort of, well, infestation." Edward gave a sweet smile, but earned himself getting flipped onto his stomach, and shoved against the man laying next him. "Did I say something-?" He cried out as he felt a smack on his bony ass.

Harvey looked at his hand, quirking a brow, "Jesus, that felt like you stabbed me. Oh well, you do need to learn a lesson about bossing me around." He waited for any true disagreement to the spanking, doing it again and earning a shuddery noise. "Guess I'm doing it for your pleasure now, huh? If you cum, you won't get my dick." 

"No!" Edward whined, the horny man rutting the sheets as he was spanked at a more normal rate. "I need you. For an experiment." 

Bullock laughed, moving to lay down by the hips, tickling into the naked ribs to earn a jump to see how well the erection was coming along. "I'll buy it. So tell me, King of Nerds, what will you make a hypothesis of?" He was learning the terms in which his boyfriend thrived. Slowly.

Nygma felt over the light green sheets, trying to think through a finger dipping down into his boxers to rub between his ass cheeks, "I-I believe that if I cum as strongly as I did earlier... I'll..." 

"Snore," replied Harvey, finger inside the ass he screwed into earlier. After watching the man reaching up in a cabinet, and seeing skin under the dorky sweater enough times. "Oh yeah, we still need to clean those cabinet doors."

Edward grit his teeth slightly, "You were meant to do that." He panted as the finger swirled in against his prostate.

Harvey rolled his eyes, kissing into the hip to earn shivering. "You're such a sensitive guy, you know that? I'm sure you've popped a boner in a breeze." He laughed by himself, making Edward only whine once the finger was removed from the tight hole. 

The nerd felt his underwear leave his ass. A tongue wasn't far behind, yet it lapped along the irritated cheeks. "Don't tease me." His face buried into the pillow, glasses creaking and sliding up onto the top of his head at the force. The tongue tickled very lightly as the forcibly spread pucker, getting gibberish once he felt drool sliding downwards into his person. "Harvey, I'll tell you a riddle if you don't get a move on."

"What was that? Shit I don't care about?" He smacked the stick thighs, earning wails once they grew harsh enough, "Damn, how are you not broken by now?" He shrugged to nothing, licking at the entrance while grabbing a thigh roughly to get his fingerprints to cause a bruise. "You're such a hot little fuck."

Nygma wriggled, not at all minding the fact he was being bruised beyond believe on his lower body. "Please, Harvey, please place that tongue in deeper. I beg of you."

"Beg of me? I'm so honored, sweetie," he grinned, earning a blush he couldn't see at the cute nickname. Harvey forced his tongue into the hole, which was clearly forcing itself calm to earn more of the slippery organ within it. "Mm," he groaned, wanting to get as much in better he went back to dealing with the nagging of cleanliness.

Edward jerked himself, face smothered enough he practically leapt back up for air. He settled back down, leaving his glasses on the bedside dresser. The smacking started up again once the tongue was done. "I want you to fuck me already!" His aggressive side occurred when Harvey wasn't giving him good enough attention. 

Harvey clicked his tongue, moving to grab lube near the glasses, "Such a naughty mouth. You'll only get my fingers for that outburst." 

"I'll suck your dick," Edward offered, scooting to grab at the clothed cock. "Oh, Harvey, I'll let you even be naked whenever you wish."

The cop thought about it, sighing as the waistband was tugged down for Ed to lick along his erection, "I don't believe that last part, plus I don't need my dick sucked right now. You're in one of those weird moods. I like it better when you look at distraught a giant dick's in your hot little mouth."

Edward looked up with the stare he had down at that point, earning a shudder from his bigger boyfriend. Lapping at the head, he grinned slightly as the lube was dropped for the time being. "It's so big. What if I choke?"

"I won't let you," grunted Harvey, fingers digging into the lengthy swept over bangs, dragging the face back and forth until he heard the gagging that caused him to throb.

Edward put up a feigned fight against it. Harvey forced the head down until he felt the nose against his pubic bone, moaning at the inadvertent swallowing. The hot tears were fuel for the guilt of being such a liar. "Naughty fucking slut, aren't you. Yeah, keep jerking that pathetic excuse for a cock while you're at it."

Harvey pulled back the head once he was sure Edward was having a troubling time breathing. Harshly breathing himself, the man let Ed fall back on the sheets while he climbed over the body. Grinding his erection over the slightly lifted ass, he took his time playing along the stomach, "You need to get fingered again?"

Edward smirked against the pillow, "No. Just add more lube to your dick, and wreck me." He hugged Harvey's discarded under clothing to hang onto the many smells he enjoyed.

That order was as good as it could get at that point. Harvey bit playfully along the shoulder blades as he picked the lube back up. Sitting up, he dribbled the oil along his cock, trying not to focus on rubbing it along his erection too long. "You begged me earlier. Might as well do it again."

The nerd huffed a bit, not liking that he was taken from his haze. But it had to be done, so Edward scooted back to allow the cock to run between his spread ass. "Please, Harvey? I need you to make me hurt so deliciously." He reached behind himself, jerking what he could find.

"Well how can I deny you that?" Grinned Harvey, lining himself up to the hole, sliding in slow enough that Edward gave off noises for each individual inch. Once he settled inside, he began to smack along the ribs and hips, earning thrusts back against his dormant erection. "Want me to wreck your outsides, too?" He snagged the hair back, earning the truly wild side to Nygma.

Edward was babbling as he felt the thick cock slamming up into the prostate. The head clearly needed more room, so he did his best to offer up different angles until a strong hand grabbed his hip, "There!" He called out, feeling his inner walls clamping inadvertently from being abused by the erection.

The cop held the examiner's hair tightly, forcing their eyes to meet as he leaned over the body with a toothy grin, "Are you sure you want me to fuck you this roughly? Feels like I'll snap your spine in half."

"The real question is if you'll still enjoy me like this if that we to happen." Edward whined as his hair was let go off, but nearly growled when he was dragged onto his back so he could kiss Harvey deeply. 

"Sure," murmured Harvey as he moved his sloppy kisses down the neck, "just know I ain't paying for any damages I cause." His cock throbbed when Edward shuddered, making him moved the legs up as high as they could get for the best angle he could think of.

The burning of using his long legs in that way made Edward squirm and pant. Their bodies were too close for him to jerk himself, so Edward got his hand down around the balls that smacked against his ass. "Thank you," he drooled, feeling his meekness return as he got teeth in his neck.

After making a hickey that would be dark, Harvey chuckled, "There's my babe." He refused to slow down when he was this far inside, but he did accommodate the embarrassment by allowing the man to kiss him to not let the noises get so loud.

Edward dragged his nails down the back as he came, earning a grunt when it leaked all over the sheets below their bodies. 

"And I had to wear a damn shirt?" Snapped Harvey, making his remaining thrusts as deep as possible to make the spent man cry out a bit more. He filled up the ass, smiling as he got clung to. 

He let his full weight fall on his boyfriend, laughing as he felt weak fists pounding on his back. Hearing Edward admit the bed wasn't considerably clean anymore got him to move and lay down on his back, needing to cool off. "You wanna order pizza? I bet you could go downstairs in nothing, and get a discount."

The younger man whined, hiding his face in Harvey's neck in embarrassment. "I get more slices, then," he muttered, shivering in delight at feeling the addicting laugh vibrate along his face.


End file.
